In the Shadows Waiting for the Light
by dw7thdoctor
Summary: This is a prequel of sorts to my Star Crossed story. On the planet Krypton Kara Drax-El hides who she is. Too afraid to show her family her true self. Waiting for someone to pull her out of the shadows and into the light.
1. Chapter 1 Another Day, Another Heartache

Chapter One: Another Day, Another Heartache

Today was like any other day for Kara Drax-El. She woke up and got ready. Getting ready was never a hard task for Kara; it involved brushing her long, blond hair and putting on fresh robes. She didn't fuss over makeup like other girls did, so it didn't take that long. When Kara was finished getting ready, she headed out of her family home and to The Kandor Public Laboratory.

On her way to the public lab, Kara saw a group of nasty girls shoving and pushing someone. It was was a girl. They were teasing her about her sexuality and saying hateful slurs. Incidents such as this were rare in Kandor; it being one of the more progressive cities on the planet. Though there was still a small percentage of the population that hated the LGBT community and condemned them for the way they were born. Unfortunately for Kara, her family was in that small minority of bigots. Kara didn't know where her brother and sisters stood, but she was quite clear about her parents' thoughts. They were intolerant and Kara knew without an ounce of doubt how they would feel if they found out about her. That's why Kara kept it a secret. She didn't tell anyone, not even her twin sister. They used to tell everything to each other, but over the past few years they started to drift apart. She was afraid that if she told her sisters, her parents would find out. Kara only came to the realization that she was lesbian a few years ago. She still struggled with that fact today.

Kara was now faced with a choice. Leave this girl behind and let them keep on harassing her, or help her out. If she tried to help, it might get back to her parents. They might question her motives or just punish her for helping this girl. Yet, if she was in this situation, she would want help. It wasn't a hard decision for Kara; she would face the consequences later. She walked up to the group and shouted, "**Leave her alone!**"

One of the girls broke from the rest and strode over to Kara. Her name was Alee Dox-Jus, as Kara would later learn. She stood towering over Kara, Alee stood nearly five inches taller than Kara, a shocking feat given that she herself was five foot eight. "Oh, you want us to leave her alone. Why do you care about this lesbo?" Alee said obnoxiously.

Kara stood her ground, "Just because she is a lesbian doesn't mean you should treat her like this."

Alee closed in on Kara, her demeanor grew more threatening with each step, "What are going to do to stop us?" she demanded.

Kara hadn't thought this far ahead. How could she stop all four of them? She push the lead girl.

"Just leave her alone," Kara rasped. The ruffian pushed Kara back, knocking her down.

"You know what, girls? I think we have another gay here," Alee yelled, disgust in her tone. Kara got back off the ground.

Angered by this comment, Kara went and tackled her down and pinned her. "I am not a lesbian!" she shrieked. Alee pushed her off and got back up.

"Oh yeah, then you shouldn't care what happens to her," Alee responded, as she pointed at the girl they'd been harassing. Kara was silent. "That's what I thought. So run along or you just prove my point." Frustrated beyond her breaking point, Kara went to attack her. Before the fight could even start though Alee stopped it slapping Kara's face with enough force to knock her to the ground. "Come on, girls, I'm getting bored here. Let's leave these two lesbos." With that, the group of girls left.

Kara was on the ground now rubbing her bruised cheek when she saw a hand reached out to her. She took it and pulled herself up. It was the girl that had been harassed. "Thank you soooo much," she said. "It would have gotten a lot worse if you weren't here." Then she introduced herself. "Hi, I am Alura Vi-Zen."

Kara took her hand and shook it, "I am Kara Drax-El." Kara was happy she could help. Alura seemed like a nice enough girl.

"Well, thanks again," Alura said. An idea came to her, "Hey, would you like to hang out sometime? I know this great place in town."

Kara blushed slightly, "Alura, I'm not a lesbian, you know."

"That's fine, doesn't mean we can't still be friends. Right?" Alura replied. Although it disappointed her to hear that Kara wasn't lesbian, she still wanted to get to know her better. _Too bad. She is really hot_, Alura thought, _she has beautiful, long, flowing, golden locks of hair. Her body is toned and beguiling. The way her robe shows off her curves is breathtaking._ Though what bewitched Alura the most were Kara's eyes, a dark green which she found herself getting lost in.

"Sure, I'd like that. Here, take this," Kara said as she handed Alura her contact information. In turn, Alura gave her information. Kara looked down to her chronatex device and saw the time. "I am sorry, I have to go. They only allotted so much time to use the public lab. I am scheduled from nine to twelve and it is almost nine now, but call me sometime and we'll hang out." She started to head toward the public lab.

_Too bad I have to hide_, she thought, _Alura seems nice and it doesn't hurt she's gorgeous, too, with her piercing blue eyes, cute, cropped brunette hair, and she has the most perfect bust that I've ever seen._ sigh. Yet this was life for Kara; she felt the need to hide who she was from friends and family. The fact was, all hiding ever did was give her more heartache. She wanted to be open, not hidden in the shadows, too afraid to love and be loved in public.

Author's notes

All comments are appreciated and welcomed

Thanks to my beta reader Erandri, my teachers, and friends form school that help me edit this chapter

to anyone who is actually a fan of my writing sorry for the long wait I get distracted really easily

I'll try to get things out faster next time


	2. Chapter Two: Family Matters

Chapter Two: Family Matters

Kara moved as fast as her legs would take her. She was going to be late and couldn't waste any more time. Today was an important day. She and her twin sister Sara Drax-El had been working hard lately, both using their time at the Kandor Public Lab to work on their project, deemed Project A.P.T.N. or Activated Portal Transference Net. Today was the day they were finally going to test to see if it would work. All of the computer simulations and models showed promise but, of course, no one expected them to succeed. Others with much more experience had tried the same experiment before and failed. People thought Kara and Sara were too young to make such a contribution to science. They could be right, the sisters wouldn't even turn eighteen for a couple of months. Yet, they were two of the most gifted minds on Krypton; if anyone could crack the problem, it would be them.

Kara arrived on time, entered the building, and showed her lab card and her requisition form to use Lab 7-S from nine to twelve. She advanced towards the transport tube, which is like an elevator if an elevator could go in six different directions. Kara spoke into the mic next to the transport tube, "Kara Drax-El, Project A.P.T.N. authorization code theta sigma omega 717 enter."

The electronic eye above the mic began to do a detailed scan of Kara's vitals and physiology to verify her identity. "Recognized Kara Drax-El. You are free to proceed to Lab 7-S. And remember, all of this is made possible by donations so don't hesitate to make a donation at the front desk. Have a nice day," the automated voice recited. The transport tube doors opened and Kara stepped in and the tube began to move directly towards Lab 7-S. Some of the precautions that they had in place seemed a little obsessive, but they were necessary. Only people given authorization could enter the lab, and even though the labs were shared, people locked up their experiments in a secure locker in the lab when they left the facility. That left the rest of the lab open for use by others. The transport tube reached Lab 7-S and Kara stepped out, seeing her sister was already there. As she walked over to her, Sara noticed her sister's presence in the room, but looked unsettled by her sister's appearance. Kara's right cheek was bruised and her hair was a mess, her robes were slightly tattered, rumpled, and dirty.

"What happened to you?" Sara asked.

"Nothing," Kara answered, trying to avoid the question. She didn't feel like talking about it.

"Come on, something happened. Who did this?" asked Sara, concerned about her sister.

"Nobody did this to me," Kara responded. "Can we just get to work? We only have the lab until twelve, remember?" she said, trying to change the subject.

"No, I am your sister. I care about you. Now tell me who did this to you," Sara demanded.

Seeing that Sara wouldn't let this go, Kara decided to answer, "I don't who she is."

"What do you mean you don't know who she is? Why would someone do this to you?" Sara asked, worry clear in her voice.

Kara turned her back to Sara in distress, "I don't want to talk about it," she whimpered, her voice breaking slightly.

"Hey, we're sisters. You can tell me anything," Sara said, extending her arms and pulling her twin into a hug, "Come here. Now please tell me what happened to you."

Kara agreed and recounted the events from earlier to her sister. She told her everything from confronting the group of girls to meeting Alura Vi-Zen, leaving out her feelings for Alura, about which she was still in denial.

"I understand why you didn't want to talk about it now. If mom or dad were to find out you'd be in big trouble," Sara saw Kara's face sink, "Of course I won't tell them. I'll keep this a secret for you. You can trust me."

"Thanks, I appreciate that, but can we just get to work now?" Kara took a deep breath, "We still need to finish the resequencing program before we can even start testing."

"I already did that. All we have to do now is set up the equipment and prepare the A.P.T.N. for testing," Sara replied and they began to set up everything required to test A.P.T.N. The main part of the machine was comprised of two thin cylinders with a metal ring on top of each of them, separated by five meters of air. At the base of each machine was blue metal sphere with a flat bottom inside the spheres was a coolant unit and generator.

"Initiating power start-up sequence," As Sara said this, the metal ring on the right started to glow purple, then a purple energy net appeared in the ring.

"Power flow is stable. You are clear to proceed with the test," Kara reported.

"Deploying test cube in Three… Two… One," Sara spoke as she pushed the cube through the purple energy net. The exact moment the cube entered the net, the energy, and the cube disappeared from the right metal ring. A few seconds later the left metal ring powered up, and the cube dropped out, slightly singed.

"We did it!" Kara exclaimed.

"We did it!" Sara echoed. They then locked hands and jumped up and down gleefully, shrieking "We did it," over and over again.

Eventually, Kara broke stride and spoke, "Well, we mostly did it. Look, the cube was burnt a bit. We still have a long way before organic testing, but today was a huge step in the right direction."

"Should we post our finding in The Public Forum?" Sara queried.

"No, not until we are more certain. Let's perform a few more tests and analyze the data. After that we can decide to go public with our finding or not," Kara answered. They ran more tests and went over their data. When their allocated time at the lab was over, they locked their experiment and headed home. They may have decided against going public just yet, but it was only a matter of time. Today was turning out to be a good day for Kara. Although she had gotten into the scuffle with that girl, she had also met Alura and she felt closer to her sister than she had in years. She felt like she could be more open with her, she now knew just how much her sister cared about her well being. Sara didn't even condemn her for helping Alura and she didn't appear to show any hatred toward lesbians. Which made Kara happy. She now knew Sara could be trusted. Sara had said that she wouldn't tell their parents that Kara had helped a lesbian but still Kara was too afraid to tell her deepest secret to her twin sister. Unlike the usual angst Kara felt every day, today seemed to be bright.

Author's notes

All comments are appreciated and welcomed

Thanks to my beta reader Erandri, my teachers, and friends form school that help me edit this chapter

To those of you who are a fan my star crossed story I'm sorry to say I probably won't be updating that till this story is done. Keep an eye out for it I'll update someday

I'll to put the out more regularly if I can


	3. Chapter Three: Is This a Date?

Chapter Three: Is This a Date?

Kara woke up Friday morning to a pleasant surprise. She got up out of bed and looked at her chronatex device to see that there was a message from Alura on it.

**I am going to a dance club on Straxus road called The Zone. I wonder if you'd like to come?**

Kara responded immediately to the message.

**Sounds great, send me the time and I'll meet you there.**

A minute later her chronatex beeped with Alura's answer.

**Seven.**

**Sounds like a plan. See you at seven.**

Several hours later Kara was getting ready to go out. She had spent hours picking out what she wanted to wear, finally deciding on a dress she'd bought a few years back but had never worn. It was strapless, jet black, and used to be calf-length, but since she had grown it now barely covered her knees. She then proceeded to do her makeup, ruby lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, and a little blush to brighten her cheeks, and unintentionally ended up doing it a little more elaborately than usual. When she looked at the clock it was almost six-thirty, so Kara finished getting ready and started for the door.

She halted when she saw her sisters standing in the doorway. Her older sister, Talia-Rax, stood to her left while her other sister, Sara, was on the right, "What have we here?" Talia asked in a playful tone.

"Looks like someone's got herself a hot date," Sara teased.

"I don't have a date," Kara said defensively.

"Sure you don't," Talia said unconvinced, "Then why are you all dressed up? And you never do your makeup like that."

"Come on, tell us who he is," Sara gleefully tried to coax.

"I already told you it's not a date. I'm just going to a club and hanging out with a friend there," Kara replied.

Talia stepped forward towards Kara. "Sure, you're just hanging out with a 'friend' at a club. Go on and you have fun with this 'friend'," she stated, putting air quotations on the word friend.

"Yeah, we're just friends," Kara voiced, trying to drive the point.

"Sure you are. Now you better hurry, you don't want to be late meeting your 'friend'," Talia finished with a smile and Kara exited the house.

As she made her way to the club, she pulled out her chronatex device and turned on the mirror mode. She looked her makeup over and noticed that her sister was right, Kara hadn't even noticed that she put on that much makeup.

It took a little while, but she finally made it to the dance club. Kara looked up and saw the neon crystal sign read THE ZONE. She waltzed inside, where she was bombarded by deafening music. She looked around but didn't see Alura anywhere. She must have been early, so Kara picked a place to sit and waited. After a few minutes, she started to get a little nervous that Alura would never show up. As though in answer to her nerves, Alura appeared through the front entrance. She wore a lilac purple dress that flowed gracefully. _She is beautiful_, Kara thought, _absolutely beautiful_. She waved Alura over to the table.

Once Alura was close enough, Kara got up to greet her but to Kara's alarm, Alura hugged her. At first she didn't return the embrace, but after few seconds she reciprocated her affection. Awkwardly, they sat down and Alura gazed over at Kara from across the table. _Why can't she be lesbian?_ Alura thought, _Just look at her; she is striking, the way her dress hugs her body, and her makeup! Gorgeous._

Shortly after they said their hellos, the waitress came to take their order, "Hi, Alura, What will you and your date be having tonight," she asked?

"I'm not her date!" Kara practically blurted out.

"I am sorry, miss. I just assumed since you're here with Alura that you were," the waitress apologized.

"It's okay," Kara replied calmly.

"If you need a moment to decide, I can come back," questioned the waitress.

"Yes, that would be nice," answered Alura. The waitress walked away and Alura turned her attention to Kara. "Are you okay?" she asked, "You seem a little stressed."

Kara looked up from her menu, "I'm fine, it's just, I don't know."

"Hey, you can tell me," she responded.

"Well, everyone keeps insinuating this a date. This isn't a date. We're just two friends having a fun time," Kara stated.

"Absolutely. We're just friends," Alura said, "Only friends," she finished off quietly.

The waitress returned a few minutes later, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah, just give us a second," Alura answered, "Kara do you want to split the Zandor special?"

"Sure," Kara agreed.

"Okay, one Zandor special. Now, what would you like for drinks?" the waitress asked.

"Lactate Extract," Kara answered.

"Diet Neutron," Alura responded.

"Great, that'll be out in about twenty minutes," the waitress said, smiling and walking off to place their orders.

Now that they had ordered, the girls started to talk. They talked about when they met. Kara learned that the girl she fought with was named Alee Dox-Jus and that she and Alura used to be friends before she came out. Kara told Alura a little about her home life and her experiment at The Kandor Public Lab.

Swing music started to play, prompting Alura to get up. "I love this song. Come on, let's go dance," she requested.

"I don't know, isn't our food going to be here soon?" Kara said.

"You don't come to a dance club and not dance at least a little. Come on, it'll be fun!" Alura urged.

"All right," she conceded and Alura gleefully escorted her onto the dance floor. Once they joined the crowd, the fun began. Kara and Alura danced side by side. Kara for once didn't have a care in the world-she was just enjoying herself. She wished she could feel like this all the time.

They danced until they saw their food delivered to their table. Alura and Kara sat back at their seats and started to share their meal, continuing their discussion from earlier about their families. The night was coming to end and it had been great. As a final gesture Alura insisted on walking Kara home. Kara agreed to let her walk as far as her street, she had explained about her parents' feelings about lesbians. They talked the whole walk to Kara's street. "... so I told her that's not neutron flow it's peltiumriam flow in reverse," Kara finished.

Alura giggled at that. "Oh, that is a good one. That's one better physics jokes I've heard," she expressed. This one of things the girls had in common a love for science. Of course Alura wasn't ingrained it like Kara, but she kept updated on latest breakthroughs in science and understood the basic when Kara was telling about her A.P.T.N. project. Alura had great time that night. She just wished that Kara felt the same. Of course Alura didn't know Kara true feelings; Kara barely knew them. When they reached her street Alura hugged her tightly as a goodbye and this time Alura hug was met with immediate response. "I had good time," Alura said.

"Yeah me too," Kara responded with a smile. With a good bye they both head their own separate ways home.

Kara walked inside her house and was greeted by a waiting Talia, "So how was your date?" she asked.

"It was not a date," Kara said, exasperated. She ran to her room and jumped into her bed face down, frustrated. _It wasn't a date_, Kara thought, _was it?_ She replayed the night in her head and realized all the things she did that night. She got all dressed up, danced, shared a meal, and was walked home at the end of it all. "Oh, Rao, it was a date," she whispered.

Author's notes

All comments are appreciated and welcomed

Thanks to my beta reader Erandri, my teachers, and friends form school that help me edit this chapter

stay tuna-d


	4. Chapter Four: Coming to Terms

Chapter Four: Coming to Terms

It was late Sunday morning almost noon when Kara walked out of her room and into the banquet hall. She wasn't dressed yet, still wearing her nightdress with her hair a mess. When she walked in she saw that her whole family was sitting around the table preparing for dinner. Kara slumped into the seat between her little brother, Jax-El, and her sister, Talia, who was still visiting from Genopolis where she and her husband, Zar-Rax, lived.

Across from Kara was her mother, Bre-El. "Are you very well, darling? This is the second day that you've slept in and missed breakfast," Bre-El spoke.

"I'm fine, mother," she answered in a whisper.

"Don't you go lying to me, missy," snapped Bre-El, "You know Rao doesn't appreciate liars. Now you tell the truth."

"I already told you, mother, I'm fine," Kara said brashly.

"No, mom is right. You've been despondent since you got home from your date," Talia voiced.

"For the millionth time, I was not on a date," Kara thundered, trying to convince herself as much as her family.

Kara's dad, Drax-El, leaned forward in his chair, angered, "You went on a date? You know your mother and I are going to give you a properly arranged marriage!" He then turned his attention to Talia, "And you. You knew about this and didn't tell us or try to stop it."

Talia glared at him, "I thought she'd have fun. Besides, she might meet someone nice."

"You, of all people, know arranged works. You love your husband, don't you?" Drax-El retorted.

She let out a deep sigh, "Yes, I love him, but that doesn't necessarily mean the same thing is going to be true for Kara."

Kara's mother decided to interject, "The point might be moot. Did you hear The Tribunal is trying to pass a law stripping parents of the right to mandatory arranged marriages?"

"I bet you out of the seven people on The Tribunal, it's councilman Janes Nic-Zek. Her parents never arranged a marriage for her," Drax-El responded.

"No, you know what I really think it's about. They want to help the gays, so parents can't arrange them into a proper heterosexual marriage," said Bre-El.

"You're probably right. It's the gay agenda trying to ruin proper marriages with their ways. Those wretched people. Now they have a say in The Tribunal. I heard that councilmen Mon-Ser is gay. He probably wants nothing more than that law to be passed so he no longer has to be tied to his loving wife," Drax-El uttered.

All this was too much for Kara, she couldn't stand it anymore. She got up, her chair scraping along the floor as it was shoved backward, and stormed to her room to change into her robes. The back and forth kept going on with her parents, they didn't even realize that she had left. The only one that seemed to notice was her brother.

He entered her room and unannounced. "What are you doing?" he questioned.

Kara nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden question. She turned around and was relieved to see it was just her little brother, "Oh, it's only you," she sighed in relief. Jax repeated the question.

"I am going for a walk to get fresh air and clear my head."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because things are getting pretty intense in there," Kara answered.

"No more so than usual," Jax said.

"It just is. Okay, I'm going now. Excuse me," Kara snapped, leaving her room and then the house.

Outside in the quiet, away from her homophobic parents' bickering, and with the red sun beaming down on her, Kara could gather her thoughts. She walked down the streets of Kandor thinking about all the things wrong in her life. First, there were her parents. They wanted to control who she saw and who she married. Then there was Alura; Kara had feelings she didn't quite understand for her. She couldn't possibly let them show, though, and in the end everything came back to Kara's parents: the homophobes.

Kara was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Alura turn around the corner heading her way, greeting her with a simple, "Hi, Kara."

Kara was shocked; she hadn't expected to see Alura here. "Hello, Alura," she responded, her words hushed.

"It's nice to see you," Alura commented, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, you too," she trembled.

"Mind if I join you on your walk?" Alura asked eagerly.

"I don't. It's just…," Kara tried to say.

"Oh come on, it's no fun walking alone," Alura interrupted. "Trust me on this."

"Okay, you can walk with me," Kara folded.

They walked in silence for a while, until Alura decided to break it. "So, what did you think of Friday? Did you have fun at the club?"

Kara stopped in her tracks, eyes focused on the ground, "Alura, this isn't working. I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What? But I thought we were having fun. Did I do something wrong?" Alura pleaded for an answer, eyes wide with confusion**,** but Kara remained still. "Did I do something to offend you?" she weakened.

"It's not … it … it just… I," Kara fumbled, unable to get the words out.

"What is it, Kara? Is it because I'm lesbian? You told me how your parents are," Alura quivered.

"NO! Of course not. I helped you when you were being harassed. I don't share my parents' feelings," Kara stifled.

"What else could it be?" Alura questioned.

"It's not that," Kara promised.

"What could it be? Is it something that happened Friday?" Alura demanded, her voice shaking. Kara tried to turn away, but Alura stopped her, locking Kara's arms in a vice-like grip. "It is about Friday. What is it?" she shouted, slightly shaking Kara.

"It's my family. Before I met you at the club; my sisters confronted me at the door, and they kept insisting it looked like I was going a date. I told them I was meeting a friend and that was all, but they wouldn't believe me," Kara yelled, her emotions running high. Alura let go of her, but remained where she wa**s**. "Then I met you at the club. It was the best time I've had in a long time, and when I got home I realized my sisters were right. It was a date," Kara finished.

"But you told me yourself; you're not lesbian," Alura slightly whispered.

"I lied to you. Just as I have lied to everyone, even myself," Kara sobbed, tears running down her cheeks "I told you about my parents. Do you know what they would do if they found out?"

"Hey, it's okay," Alura said, attempting to comfort her.

"No, it's not," Kara rejected.

"It's all right. Everything is going to be fine," Alura whispered, moving in closer and pulling Kara into her embrace. Alura pressed her lips against Kara's and after a moment's hesitation, Kara deepened the kiss. They held each other in an immersive embrace for a few wondrous moments before Alura let go. Kara never wanted it to stop. It was the most alive she had felt in years.

"See? Everything is fine," Alura declared.

Author's notes

All comments are appreciated and welcomed

Thanks to my beta reader Erandri, my teachers, and friends form school that help me edit this chapter


	5. Chapter5:All Good Things… Come to an End

Chapter Five: All Good Things… Come to an End

Three weeks had passed since the kiss and Kara found herself getting ready for another date, she and Alura had a dinner reservation for two at Veerix's Bistro that night. She slipped into a new forest green dress which draped over her curves beautifully and a pair of matching high heels. Ready and willing to be off she went to step out the door, but Talia quickly stopped her.

"What is it now?" Kara whined, in a hurry to leave.

"I want to know who's dating my little sister," Talia answered calmly.

"One, I'm not going on a date. Two, if I were, I wouldn't have to tell you," Kara spoke, slightly frustrated.

"This is the seventh time in the past couple of weeks that you have 'just gone out'. And I can tell by the dress that you're wearing that you are looking for this to be more than just another date," Talia pointed out.

"What's wrong with my dress?" Kara asked, offended.

"Well, the fact that you're trying too hard is plainly obvious. The dress is too tight on you, and you're actually wearing your high heels for once. Need I go on?"

Kara, pissed, slammed her purse down on the coffee table, "No, I'm good. Now please get out of my way."

Talia continued despite her sister's protests, "Look at your makeup. You used to barely put any on, and now look at yourself. It's obvious what tonight is. Please just tell me who he is."

"There is no he, and I'm going now. Get out my way," Kara growled and snatched her purse up, storming out the door and to her date with Alura.

Back in the house Sara came out of hiding. "Did you place it in her purse?" Talia asked.

"Yes, the tracking pod is in place," Sara sighed, dropping her head guilty.

"Hey, you okay?"

"No, I don't feel right about this," she confided.

"We have to figure this out. Don't you know that?"

"Talia, I don't like doing this to Kara," Sara confessed.

Talia let out a deep breath, "We have to know who she's dating. It's for her own sake, Sara."

"Yeah, but this is her life. Don't you trust her enough to let her live it?" Sara questioned.

"She's not telling us who she dating. She won't even admit she is dating someone! We have to do something."

"But are you sure that _this_ is what we should do?" Sara asked in concern.

"It's already done. We'll find out who it is she is dating and we'll worry about the aftermath later," Talia replied.

At Veerix's Bistro, Kara's date was going wonderfully. She found herself smiling uncontrollably as the two simply enjoyed each other's company. Kara was in the middle of telling Alura how Project A.P.T.N. was going when their main course arrived. "So, Sara and I believe we're finally ready for organic testing."

"That's great, Kara!" Alura congratulated. "Can I ask you why you haven't published any of your findings yet?"

Kara was distraught. "Because what if it doesn't work? What if organic material can't pass through the energy field without degradation or damage?"

Alura placed her hands over Kara's, comforting her girlfriend.

"Hey, you have already gone farther than anyone else has. You have transported matter from one place to another in mere seconds. Nobody has been able to do that before. That in itself is an accomplishment worth noting."

"Of course you're right. I'll talk to Sara tomorrow and see what she thinks," Kara promised.

"See, you can do it," Alura encouraged.

Changing the subject, Kara asked, "So, anything going on at your house?"

"Umhum, my mom is pregnant," Alura answered.

"That's great! Do you know whether you getting a brother or a sister?" Kara flashed her curiosity.

"I'm getting a sister," Alura smiled and they turned their attention to their meal. Dinner lasted another half hour and after they finished their meal, they shuffled toward the door.

Outside, Talia and Sara waiting for their sister to emerge from the restaurant.

"I'm telling you again, this doesn't feel right," Sara spoke her mind.

"We're here; it's too late to turn back now," Talia curtly responded.

"Look, they're coming out," Sara pointed and the two sisters saw Kara walking out with a girl they had never seen before, "Huh, she must not have been lying. She's just here with a friend."

"Wait, look!" Talia yelped in shock as Kara kissed the girl, locked hands with her, and walked off.

"What just happened?" Sara whispered, surprised.

"Isn't it obvious? That lesbian trollop seduced our sister!" Talia raged.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"Kara isn't thinking straight. Why would she do such a thing?"

"I don't know, but this is her life," Sara stated.

"This isn't right, it's a perversion of everything we hold dear," Talia replied in disgust.

"Hey, calm down there. You're starting to sound like Dad!"

Talia was furious by now. "We can't let this go on any longer."

"I don't thi-," Sara tried to get out, but a glare from Talia cut her short. "Okay, what do you want to do?" Sara asked in defeat.

This date was different for Kara; this time Kara was the one walking Alura home, discussing when and where they were going to meet next. Alura suggested a new nightclub that was opening, but Kara shot her down, saying that it was too close to home. They were just rounding the corner to Alura's house when Kara suddenly stopped short.

"Oh, Rao!" Kara exclaimed at the sight of her sisters down the road.

"What is it?" Alura asked, worried.

"Those are my sisters," she told Alura, "Play it cool, and we might be able to bluff our way through this." They continued to walk down the street until they were standing in front of Kara's sisters. "Hi, Talia, Sara, what are you doing out?" Kara spoke calmly.

"We came out here to see who our sister is dating," Talia declared, her hands on her hips.

"Well, as you can see it's just my friend Alura and I here. No date around," Kara responded smugly.

Sara stepped forward. "Kara we… we saw you kissing," she stammered.

Kara took a step back, incredulous,"You were spying on me?"

"Yes, we did. And it is a good thing too!" Talia replied. She grabbed Kara's arm and began to pull her away from Alura, "Now get away from this lesbian slut, we are going home."

Kara pulled away from her grip and moved back to Alura. "Don't you say that about her!" she shrieked.

"Why are you doing this?" Talia begged.

"Because I have feelings for her. Talia, can't you understand that?" Kara answered, tears brimming around her eyes.

Talia turned her rage on Alura. "What did you do to my sister?!" she demanded.

Kara stepped between them, "She didn't do anything. I have had these feeling for years," she turned and gazed attentively into Alura eyes. "The only thing Alura has done is to help me express those feelings."

"Fine you stay with this… this lesbian. I'm going home."

"Wait, Talia, you're not going to tell Mom or Dad are you?" Kara asked, terror settling into her.

"Oh, yes I am."

"You can't do that Talia," Sara protested.

"Sara, you don't think Mom and Dad deserve to know this?" Talia asked, shocked.

"You know what will happen if you tell them. Do you really want that to happen to Kara?"

"It doesn't matter. I am going home. You can come with me if you want or stay here," Talia responded and walked away, leaving Sara and the others behind.

Alura moved towards Kara and locked hands. "You okay?" she asked Kara.

"No, this bad. Very bad," Kara answered, stunned at the turn of events the night had taken.

Author's notes

All comments are appreciated and welcomed

Thanks to my beta reader Erandri, my teachers, and friends from school that help me edit this chapter

To anyone who actually reads this I apologist for the long wait I just started school again and haven't gotten the time to post.

So I am sad to say post might be few a far between for a while.


	6. Chapter Six: Fallout

Chapter Six: Fallout

It was early morning when Kara woke up in a strange bed, quickly remembering that she was in the guest room at Alura's home. Alura's parents had been kind enough to let her stay the night since Kara wanted to let her parents cool off a bit before she went home. She walked downstairs and into the dining room, wearing clothes she borrowed from Alura and sat down at the table.

Alura's mom Dree-Zen entered the room from the kitchen, "Kara would you like some breakfast? I'm making panplates and meat wraps," Dree-Zen inquired.

"Yes, thank you, Dree-Zen. Could I also have some lactate extract?" Kara responded.

"Sure."

Alura walked in as he mother left and took a seat next to Kara. "How are you feeling?" Alura asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just afraid to go home," Kara replied.

"Hey, I'm sure it'll be fine," Alura said, grabbing Kara's hand to comfort her.

"I don't think so. You saw how Talia reacted, my parents will be ten times worse," Kara told her.

"So what are going to do?"

"After breakfast I'll try to confront them and see what happens," she answered.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it will probably only make things worse," Kara responded.

"Okay, but if you need anything just ask, okay?" Alura said firmly as Dree-Zen entered the room with their breakfast in tow. They ate in silence for the duration of the meal and afterward, Kara said her goodbyes and headed home. When she tried to enter her house, she was immediately stopped at the door by Tax Ti-Ric, the servant.

"Tax, get out my way," Kara commanded.

"I'm sorry, Madam. By order of Master Drax-El you no longer allowed on the premise," the servant informed her.

"What do you mean? This my home."

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to leave or I'll have to call the authorities," Tax declared.

"Oh come on Tax get out of my way," Kara tries to push her way through only to be pushed down by Tax

"Please madam you don't want make things worse for yourself than you've already have," Tax pleaded.

Kara left. As she advanced down the street she tried to suppress her tears, continuing on until she couldn't hold it in any longer and broke down let herself cry for a little while before she heard the sounds of running from behind her. Sara was quickly approaching, having followed Kara from her former home.

"Wait, Kara," Sara shouted.

"What do you want?" Kara asked, rubbing her eyes dry.

"I want to know where you're going."

"Well, I'm not going home. That was made quite clear to me," Kara responded

"Where are you going to stay?"

"Probably Alura's if they'll let me," she answered.

"Wouldn't you want to stay with family?"

"I can't stay with anyone in our family. They wouldn't accept me," Kara stated

Sara thought for second. "What about Uncle Lex-Zod?"

Kara sighed, "We don't have an Uncle Lex-Zod."

"That what Mom wants us to think."

Kara was frustrated, "What in Rao's name are you talking about?"

Sara took a step closer before diving into the tale, "One day I came home early from primary school. There were two people inside: one was Mom and the other was a man that I've never seen before. They were yelling at each other. In the ruckus, I heard the man claim he was our mom's brother."

"Mom doesn't have a brother," Kara argued.

"That's what I thought. After they finished yelling and the man left I went to confront Mom. I asked her who the man was. She said that it was nobody and not to mention to anyone he was here."

"Yes, that sounds suspicious, but doesn't necessarily mean the man was telling the truth," replied Kara.

"The story isn't over yet, sis. I didn't believe Mom when she said it was nobody so I ran to my room. When I got there I pulled out my Data Import/Export Tablet and got on The Family Tree Data Interface. And sure enough there was the man I saw, his name was Lex-Zod and he was listed as Mom's brother," Sara finished.

Kara was astounded, "If all this is true why haven't you told anyone before now?" Sara looked away in guilt. "What is it? What is it you're not telling?"

"I did more research on Lex-Zod and I thought Mom was right for not wanting anyone to know. I found out that Lex-Zod is gay," Sara answered. Kara recoiled, hurt. "I now know that is wrong to think like that Kara. I still care about you. I tried to talk Mom and Dad out of kicking you out up until the point Dad threatened to throw me out. I care…. I care that you find somewhere to live. That's why I told you about Uncle Lex-Zod," Sara begged Kara to believe her.

"It's okay; Sara, I believe you," Kara said. "Now come on, walk with me. Tell me where this uncle lives."

Sara beamed, overjoyed that her sister still trusted her after everything that she had done. They traveled across town together to where Lex-Zod lived. Along the way, Sara tried to comfort Kara. When they reached his house and went to knock on the door, the door opened and before them was the man that Sara saw all those years ago. "Yes, what can I do for you?" Lex-Zod asked.

"Are you Lex-Zod?" Kara inquired. He nodded. "I am Kara Drax-El and this my sister Sara Drax-El. Our mother is your sister."

"Ah, Bree is your mother. Wait if that's true, what are you doing here?"

Kara stepped forward, "Because my parents have kicked me out my own home."

"Why would they do that?" Lex-Zod inquired, surprised. He stood aside and both girls entered the house, Lex-Zod closing the door behind them

Kara lowered head, "Because the other night they found out I'm a lesbian."

"I shouldn't be surprised, but I am. How can a parent do that to their own child?"

"What did your parents do when they found out?" Kara wondered.

"They never found out. Our parents passed on when we were still pretty young. When your mother found out, she tried to take my inheritance. She tried to claim in front of a court that if our parents had found out about me, they would have left her everything. Of course, it failed," Lex-Zod pointed to Sara, "What is she doing here?"

"She is the only family I have who isn't condemning me or kicking me out," Kara defended her sister.

Sara countered, "That's not true, Kara. Jax didn't say anything."

"I feel for you, Kara. Is there anything I can do for you?" Lex-Zod said.

"Actually, I was wondering…. if… I could maybe stay here for a while," Kara stammered.

"Isn't there anywhere else you could stay?" her uncle responded.

Kara thought, "There's my girlfriend, Alura, but I don't want to inconvenience her family too much. I want to stay with family... also, I thought you might understand what I'm going through."

Lez-Zod looked her over for a moment, contemplating his response before speaking again, "Fine, you can stay here, but you'll have to be careful. I have sensitive experiments going on here."

"I can do that. And if you want any help I can give it. I'm a bit of a scientist myself," Kara answered.

Author's notes

All comments are appreciated and welcomed

Thanks to my beta reader Erandri, my teachers, and friends from school that help me edit this chapter

It been forever since I posted and for anyone who actually care about this story I'm going to try to update more regularly


End file.
